Lava's Flare
by Little Miss Diva 152
Summary: "YOU KILLED MY SISTER!" Lacee screamed with fury. Lindee's arm moved slightly and her eyelids fluttered. "As soon as I get her to a hospital YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Sky watched her run through the portal with Lindee in her arms. "What have I done?..." He whispered.
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

The theif shivered in the cold night air as he crept through the streets of the village. The wooden door creaked inaudibly as he pushed it open slowly. It thumped against the wall with a small thump that the theif thought only he could hear.  
A small girl, at about the age of five, was awakened by the sound. She opened her eyes and looked about her, for if it was someone stealing their diamonds and gold, which she feared, she knew that he would take her along with them.  
The theif stood before the cradles the newly born babies slept in- twin sisters Lacey and Lindee Link. He picked Lacey up out of her cradle and looked at her.  
"She'll do perfectly." He whispered.  
The girl came out of her room.  
"Uncle Sparklez?" She said in a hushed voice. "What are you doing here?"  
He pulled down his hood to reveal his face. "Go back to bed sweetheart. This is only a dream." He stepped towards the door.  
"HEY! PUT HER DOWN!"  
The girl's parents ran out of their bedroom. "Claire, what's wrong?" Her father had asked.  
"Someone took one of the girls!"  
"Lacey!" Her mother cried.  
"I'm going to get the governor and the pries to help us put down the walls." Claire's father raced out the door after the theif. "Stop!" He yelled. "Bring Lacey back here at once!"  
This in turn awoke the whole village who closed the gates within a minute.  
But the theif was well prepared. He took a firework from his jacket pocket and threw it at the nether brick fence that made up the entrance of the wall, making him drop Lacey. Hurriedly he picked her back up, lept onto his horse, and was gone.

"Herobrine!" The theif called out. His voice echoed through the cave and bounced off the walls. "Herobrine! I've returned!"  
Still, he recieved no reply until he felt a rough tap on his shoulder. The theif turned around. "I've brought her master." He removed his hood and knelt to the ground. Herobrine took the girl from him.  
"I TOLD YOU TO BRING LINDEE YOU INSOLENT SON OF A BITCH!" He yelled. His eyes shone brighter within his fury.  
"I'm sorry sir! I took the one in the cradle on the left like you asked!" The theif protested.  
"They must have switched the cradles again. Very well. I suppose she'll do nicely once she's grown up."  
"Do nicely for what sir? I thought you wanted a daughter because your wife was uncapable of-"  
"SHUT UP! I wanted a servant, not a daughter, since YOU ARE THE ONE WHO IS UNCAPABLE OF SERVING ME!"  
"I'm very sorry sir. I'll bring her back to the village tomoro-"  
"I SAID SHE WOULD DO! Now off with the both of you!" Herobrine handed the girl back to the theif and left.  
"Stupid servants." He muttered. "They always mess up everything."  
The theif sighed and sat down on his bed, which was made up of nine white wool blocks and some grey carpet.  
"I'm sorry." He said to Lacey, who now was awake. "I'll keep you safe." He broke off three of the wool blocks and built a small four block platform with a piece of wool he had in his pocket. He placed fences around it so the wouldn't fall out and put purple carpets over it for a blanket. "I'll take care of you. I promise." He laid the blanket over her. "It'll be okay."  
As the years went on, Lacey felt safe in the protective arms of the theif, who's name was unknown. Herobrine called him "hey you" and Lacey never had the need to address him.  
Lindee had never known of Lacey. She had lived a happy life with her parents and her sister Claire, without a care in the world. She had the life that Lacey was supposed to have, and she was supposed to live in pain in misery.  
Lacey never knew about Lindee either. Herobrine had used a potion on her the day after she was taken and made her into a five year old girl, filling her head with false memories of a nonexistent childhood.  
The theif had never told her about this, as Herobrine had him sworn under threats of termination.  
Life went on for the girls until Lindee was twelve and nearing thirteen, and Lacey was eighteen nearing nineteen.  
That was when they both realized-  
Everything  
Has  
Changed.


	2. Chapter 2

_***Chapter 1***  
Lindee sighed and drummed her fingers on the edge of her desk and glanced at the clock for the hundredth time.  
"Ugh!" She thought, staring intently at the second hand in annoyance. "Move faster!"  
"Lindee?" The teacher called out. Lindee jumped out of her skin and turned her head. "Lindee are you paying attention?"  
"Uhh, yes ma'am."  
"What topic are we discussing?"  
"Uhh, miner's safety?"  
"Lindee, we discussed that two hours ago. You need to pay attention. These things are important. Do you understand?"  
"Yes ma'am."  
"Good. Would someone please fill Miss Lindee in on what we are working on? Ahh, Madison."  
"We are studying the subject of house building. Right now we are learning how to build a proper house depending on your biome." Madison declared.  
"Show off." Linded thought.  
"Very good Madison." The teacher continued on with his boring lesson on things we all learned in fifth grade, and this is eight grade for the love of Notch!_

"Does anyone have any questions?" The teacher asked as she finally concluded the lesson and announced the test the next day. "Yes Lindee?"  
"Why are we learning this after we already learned it in fifth grade?"  
The class snickered.  
"This is very important information Lindee. If one builds an insufficient house they are likely to perish."  
"But we already learned this."  
"Tell you what, if you get one hundred percent on the test tomorrow, I'll talk to the principal about moving you up a grade. Fair enough?"  
"Thank you."  
"Get out." She said in a manner that was not meant to be stern. "You'll be late for whatever you've got next."

After the school day had finally ended, Lindee waited for Claire at the gates of the school. They were supposed to go home together but Lindee usually didn't wait or waited until Claire gave up and left without her.  
"Going to a friend's house." She texted to her sister. "B back b4 dark." She threw her phone in her bag and ran to her secret song writing place in the giant jungle tree back in the playground. She carefully gripped onto the vines and pulled herself up into the groove of the tree where she could fit just perfectly. She pulled out her notebook and quill and stared up at the sky.  
"Who's house r u at?" Lindee's phone chimed as Claire texted her back.  
"A house. Duh." She sent back and smiled. She moved her hair out of her eyes.  
"Dang it Lindee."  
"My friend is a tree. Henry doesn't have a house."  
This was true, as Lindee had named the tree Henry.  
"Fine. Just call me if you need me to pick you up."  
Lindee tossed her phone in her bag and tapped her quill against her chin, deep in thought.  
She stayed there for about an hour until the skies darkened and thunder rumbled. Jamming her notebook into her bag, she sat perfectly still hoping that no zombies or spiders would find her. She had no sword with her, only a few pieces of cobblestone and dirt.  
But the zombies didn't come, nor did the spiders that would creep along the school yards every night searching for someone to attack. There were no skeletons and creepers fighting each other to pass the time.  
Lindee carefully climbed out of the tree and ran home.

Sky and Captain Sparklez rode their horses towards the gates of the village. Enormous hoardes of zombies in iron helmets and golden boots followed behind them.  
"They'd better be ready to kill some monsters." Sky laughed.  
"Or for monsters to kill them!" Sparklez replied.  
"You got the horse for the prisoner?"  
"Yup!"  
"The handcuffs and ropes?"  
"Yes."  
"My lunch?"  
"Uhh, no. It's the middle of the night sir."  
Sky laughed again. "I'm just messing with you man!"  
"Oh."  
"Dude, it's a village. We can just get a bunch of wheat and potatoes and melons and pumpkins and have a giant backyard barbeque tomorrow night!"  
"Sweet! I love grilled chicken!"  
"Pork is better!"  
"Chicken!"  
"Pork!"  
"Beef!"  
"Man, Sparklez you know me so well!"  
"We've been hanging out for nearly three years."  
"I know man! We've had some good times."  
"We're almost here. Quiet zombie army!" Sky demanded. The zombies silenced thier growls and the horses slowed down. They traveled this way for an entire mile.  
"You wanna call it?" Sky whispered.  
"Nah, man. You call it." Sparklez replied in a quiet voice.  
"No no no. You do it."  
Sparklez sighed. "Fine. ATTACK!"  
The zombies growled as they swarmed through the village.  
Lindee backed up against the corner of the village wall as the zombies surrounded her.  
"Uhh!" She cried as she threw her dirt and cobblestones at the zombies. "Get back!" She started to punch them with her fists as hard as she could, but she did not effect them at all.  
Sky rode in on his horse and forcefully grabbed her wrist with an iron grip and threw her onto the horse behind him.  
"Let me go!" She demanded.  
Sparklez chuckled. "I don't think so sweetheart."  
"Don't call me that!"  
"I can call you whatever I want."  
"Bitch!"  
"Sweetheart."  
"Ugh!" Lindee glared at him in fury. "I am going to kill you!"  
"With what?" He taunted. "A stick?"  
"Go ride your pig off a cliff!"  
"That may be the lamest insult I have ever heard in the history of like ever."  
"That's what your mom said about your face." Lindee looked him dead in the eye, her resentment towards him burning bright within her spirit.  
Sparklez chuckled. "Sky is going to like you. He loves those jokes."  
"I am never telling one of them ever again in that case."  
"SPARKLEZ!" Sky screamed from in the village.  
"WHAT?!" Sparklez screamed back.  
"TAKE THE GIRL TO THE BASE! I'LL CATCH UP LATER!"  
"OKAY!" He looked at Lindee. "What's your name love?"  
"I'd tell you, but YOU KINDA SUCK!" Lindee spat in his face and jumped off the horse. Her feet barely touched the ground as she ran toward a nearby cliff. She threw herself off of it and landed into the lake below it. She buried her bag two blocks from the edge in a small hole and covered part of it with dirt so the sand wouldn't cave in and give her away before swimming away as fast as her arms and legs could carry her...


End file.
